


Take Me Away

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [2]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, song fic... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Pack a bag. I'll pick you up at 6:30.No one ever said dating Adam Page was going to be boring.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Take Me Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 5





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have listened to "Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks while I wrote this.

_(GIF owned by cowboyshit on Tumblr)_

I didn’t know if I would ever get used to surprises from Adam Page. He’d taken me to his ranch on the first date to ride horses. Our third date had been a day trip floating down the Dan River. Date five had been fishing on a pontoon boat. Out of seven or eight dates, only two or three of them had been low-key dinner dates in town.

He’d been away for several weeks traveling in Japan on a wrestling tour. The truth was, I’d been lonely without him. I’d taken a drive over to Hangman Ranch almost every day after work while he’d been away. There was a stock of apples in my purse… treats for Paisley, Stoney (the chestnut), and Eclipse (the jet black). Whenever I pulled up, no matter where they were in the field, they made their way over to the fence and popped their heads over the top rail. They munched on apples from my hand as I stroked the soft velvet of their noses.

I waited patiently for three weeks… waited for the message that said he was home. But when it came late one evening as I was crawling into bed, it wasn’t exactly what I expected. I opened the message to find a photo of the steering wheel of Adam’s truck and a text. _Pack a bag. I’ll pick you up at 6:30 in the morning. You can sleep on the way._

***

I’d been awake since five. The mystery of this sudden trip was enough to keep me from settling into a comfortable rest. After fighting to go back to sleep for almost an hour, I got up and tried to prepare myself for whatever Adam Page had waiting. I’d brushed my teeth, washed my face, and packed the rest of my toiletries. Then I sat, wondering and waiting, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest.

The knock came at exactly six-thirty. Adam stood on the threshold with his hair in a messy knot on top of his head, aviators hanging from the collar of his t-shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of flip flops. He grinned when he saw me, his blue eyes sparkling bright.

“Hey, Em,” he said by way of greeting. He reached out and looped one arm around my waist to pull me against him. His free hand cupped my cheek, thumb stroking my skin slowly. “God, I’ve missed you.”

Before I could respond, he dipped his head and his mouth was on mine. It was like the first kiss all over again. A rush of weightlessness rushed into me. I wound my arms around his neck and leaned up on my toes to return the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips.

“Let’s get,” Adam said playfully when he broke the kiss. “It’s a long drive.”

He snatched my suitcase up from beside the door and laced his fingers with mine. As soon as I’d checked the door, he was pulling me insistently down the stairs and outside to the curb. Adam opened the door and helped me up into the truck before stowing my suitcase in the backseat with his bag. When he climbed into the driver’s seat, he leaned into the back and came up with an overstuffed pillow and a fleece blanket.

“Curl up and go back to sleep. I’ll stop about eight and we’ll get breakfast.”

“Where are we going?” I asked, knowing just as well that he wasn’t going to tell me.

He smirked and reached across me to snatch my seatbelt. “You’ll see. Now go to sleep, Em.”

***

It was easier than I thought to fall back asleep. The rock of the car, the faint sound of Adam singing along with the radio, and the warmth from the heater lulled me to sleep by the time we’d left Aaron’s Creek. Surprisingly, I fell into dreams of horses and wild grass.

The sun was rising higher in the sky when Adam gently shook me awake. We were idling in a parking spot outside a Cracker Barrel. He hopped out and came around to lift me to the ground. He took the chance to kiss me again, grinning with playfulness. Our fingers twined together as we walked across the parking lot.

“I’ve always wanted one of those for my porch,” he said wistfully, looking at the rocking chairs lined up outside. I tugged on his arm, pulling him over to them, grinning at the thought of watching the stars come out over the clover grass fields at his ranch.

I glanced at the price tag and gasped. “Too bad they’re so much. We could have gotten two.”

When I turned my attention to Adam, he was looking down at me with bright blue eyes and a slow smile. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, lingering for a long moment. I settled my palm against his cheek, my fingers brushing his soft blond beard. “Four hundred isn’t too much to sit with the prettiest girl this side of the Mississippi.”

“Stop it,” I murmured, blushing and smacking him playfully on the chest.

His smile turned serious as he tucked loose strands of my hair behind me ear. “You’re beautiful, and don’t you forget it. Now come on, we’re burning daylight.”

Adam led me inside and asked for a table by the fireplace. It was warm and smelled faintly of woodsmoke, setting my mind onto thoughts of camping and nights curled up in his arms next to a fire. We ordered pancakes, gravy and biscuits, scrambled eggs, and sausage. He told me about his time in Japan, promising that he would introduce me to his wrestling buddies.

I was warm and pleasantly full when we finally walked back to the truck. Adam turned to look at the chairs again as we passed by. “We’re comin’ right back here on the way home, and I’m buyin’ two of them.”

He hooked his arm around my neck and drew me close as we crossed the lot. I couldn’t help but giggle at the lingering kiss he left on the top of my head. He laughed when I pushed away from his side and raced him to the truck. The locks opened, and I climbed the runner and opened the door.

“Come on, cowboy,” I called over my shoulder as I scooted into the cab. “We’re burning daylight!”

His laugh got deeper and brighter as he jogged around to the driver side and hopped in. As soon as he put the key in the ignition, he reached toward me, curling his fingers around the back of my neck and pulling me in to a playful, laughing, grinning kiss.

Then we were back on the road. I watched the world roll by outside the truck. It was flat for a while, then began climbing higher, winding through mountains tinged in blue and green. Virginia had faded away, given in to the North Carolina Piedmont and then the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

It wasn’t until he pulled off the highway that I realized where we were going.

***

The house came into view after a slow, meandering drive through heavy woods. First came the highest peaks of the roof, grey slate mixed with limestone and brick. Stained glass windows and a three-story house that looked like a castle from a fairytale. Adam slowed to a crawl as we drove through the wrought iron gates and across the carriage road. The sprawling front lawn spread out to my right, the fountain in the center spraying a curling jet of water into the air.

The Biltmore Estate was bigger than I’d ever imagined. “Oh, Adam…” I squealed into my fingers. “This is… are we going to go in? Are we taking the tour?”

He laughed and reached out to squeeze my knee. “Em, we’re going to stay in the Inn. I made sure to get us a room where you can see the house. We can take the tour every day if you want.”

I looked back at him, not caring that the truck was rolling through a gate and down a narrow road away from the house. “Every day?”

“Three days. Anything you want, you get,” Adam replied, looking sheepish. “I hope… did I do okay?”

My heart thumped hard in my chest. He looked so young in that moment with the blush highlighting his cheekbones and the faint, worried smile. I reached for his hand, too overcome to say much of anything. My fingers squeezed his as I tried to put my thoughts and feelings into words.

After another twenty minutes, Adam pulled into a parking spot next to a sprawling hotel that looked very much like the house itself. The radio played on, filling the cab with the sounds of banjos and fiddles. I recognized the song, grinning as I thought how fitting it was to that moment. I shimmied closer to Adam, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Cowboy, take me away,” I sang softly, threading my fingers with his. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears bubble up. “Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue…”

Adam pressed his lips against my forehead. His nose bumped my cheek, silently asking for me to look up. When I did, he curled his fingers against my cheek and kissed me so delicately but so strongly that it took my breath straight from my lungs.

He settled his forehead against mine, his thumb stroking my cheek. I could feel his breath ghosting along my skin. My heart gave a steady thump, pushing certainty into my veins.

“Adam…” I stopped, drew a deep breath, licked my lips.

“I love you, Em,” he said quietly.

His blue eyes were closed, squeezed tight as if he was bracing for a blow. As if he thought for one second that I didn’t feel the same way. I smiled and curled my fingers around the back of his neck, feeling tears start to slip down my cheeks.

“I love you too, cowboy.”


End file.
